Mosasaurus
A''' '''Mosasaurus by the name of "Mosy" is a major antagonist turned anti-hero and became a supporting protagonist in Jurassic World. Scientists and moviegoers have confirmed that Mosy is incredibly bigger than how a real-life Mosasaurus was. This can be attributed to Dr. Henry Wuquoting that he purposely made the dinosaurs with exaggerated traits, asserting that dinosaurs made from pure code are not compatible with high-tech theme park attractions. Mosy is truly an eating machine who can't have enough to eat to be satisfied. The Jurassic World employees only fed her during showtime, indicating they toyed with Mosy's appetite just for tourists to enjoy the show. Mosy has become ever alert for any fleshy living being to be unfortunate enough to fall into her water domains. Creation The Mosasaurus is a genus of large aquatic carnivore from the Late Cretaceous about 70-66 million years ago. Mosasaurus gave its name to a group of marine lizards - Mosasaurs. Mosasaurus means "Meuse Lizard", referring to the river near where it was first found. It fed on such prey as seabirds, sharks, large fish, plesiosaurs and even other mosasaurs. A Mosasaurus named Mosy was successfully recreated by InGen under the wing of the Masrani Global Corporation for their new dinosaur park Jurassic World. The Mosasaurus page and the Mosasaurus Feeding Show page on the Jurassic World website give conflicting accounts about its weight. The Mosasaurus page says it weighs 5 tons while the''Mosasaurus'' Feeding Show says it weighs 15 tons. It is most likely 15 tons because that is a real estimate of''Mosasaurus''' weight and it is safe to assume the Mosasaur page on the Jurassic World website is a typo. On the website, it's been confirmed that the species is Mosasaurus maximus. Unlike the last Mosasaur InGen recreated, Mosy retained many features of its original counterpart, but there was a difference between the two. It also had a bite force of 13K, one pound higher than the terrestrial predator Tyrannosaurus rex that lived in the same period as the Mosasaur. Mosy lived in a 3 million gallon pool of water located near Main Street known as the Jurassic World Lagoon and visitors could watch it feed on sharks in the Mosasaurus Feeding Show. Visitors could also view her through an aquarium below the lagoon known as the Underwater Observatory to see her. Biography Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Mosy was first seen catching a 9-foot shark on a large fishing line, and the audience, including Zach and Gray Mitchell, cheers. Then, the audience then gets an underwater tour of Mosy eating the shark. Following the escape of the Jurassic World Aviary's residents from their enclosure, Jurassic World employee Cassandra Zara Young was dropped into Mosy's tank after being grabbed by a Pteranodon. Mosy then devoured the Pteranodon''when it flew over the enclosure to recapture her, also swallowing Zara, who was in the ''Pteranodon's grip. At the end of the battle between the Indominus rex, Rexy the Tyrannosaurus, and Blue the Velociraptor, Mosy beached herself to catch the hybrid in her jaws and dragged her to the bottom of the lagoon to consume her, thus killing her and saving the park. The park is then abandoned to the dinosaurs, including Mosy, Rexy and Blue, after Jurassic World is declared impossible for humans to visit safely. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that the individual Mosasaurus seen in Jurassic World has survived the months it has spent on Isla Nublar. It was thought to be dead when the submarine went in to collect a sample of what was left of Indominus rex. The Mosasaurus then ate the sub, along with a mercenary trying to escape on a helicopter, and when the gates were left open, it escaped the lagoon and swam into the ocean. It was last seen trying to eat surfers off of a coast. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Predators Category:Heroines Category:Anti heroes Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Silent characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters